


Zym

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2018 [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Azymondias - Freeform, Cute, Dialogue, F/M, Night, Oneshot, Rayllum, Rayllum week 2018, Raylum, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2018: Day 5: AzymondiasRayla and Callum are woken up by Zym.





	Zym

“Squeak, squeak.”

Callum groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, quickly adjusting to the dark night. They had been sleeping outside, under a large pine tree, Rayla cuddled up against Callum’s chest, or well, had. Right now, Azymondias was clawing Callum slightly, while violently hitting his head into Rayla, all while letting out high pitched squeaks. He was definitely not tired, and it would be a nightmare to get the dragon back to sleep. Heck, it had been a nightmare when Rayla has been forced to adjust to a human sleep cycle when elves were nocturnal, but atleast she tried. This was a baby dragon, or in other words, a baby. And babies were awake whenever they felt like it.

Callum heard Rayla groan as she too woke up.

“What’s happening? It’s still dark, damn it’s going to be a pain to fall back asleep. My body refuses to see night as a time to sleep, you know that.”

“Sorry Rayla, but we can’t really stop this little guy.” He gestured towards Zym, the baby dragon still hitting his head into Rayla’s side while clawing Callum. “Can’t really control Zym, you know how babies are. He woke me up too.”

A loud sigh left Rayla’s mouth.

“Ugh, not again Zym. I’m all for playing, but not when I have to sleep. I know the night is the best time to be up, but humans are stupid and sleep through it, which means we have to be up during the day. Weird right? But that means, both of us need sleep. And Callum too.”

She moved her hand forward, carefully stroking the scales of the dragon, giving him a slight scratch, causing Zym to purr. It grew louder, and Callum saw how Zym slowly started to look drowsy.

“Nice Rayla, that’s amazing. How did you do that?”

“Wait, you don’t even know how to make a dragon fall asleep?”

“What?”


End file.
